Paprika
by celeste7253
Summary: Tras la batalla contra Cell, Vegeta se encuentra en la búsqueda de una nueva razón para pelear. ¿Qué pasaría si, en ese trance, la esposa de su enemigo muerto se cruzara en su camino? (Vegeta x Milk)
1. Chapter 1

Hola y bienvenidos a este nuevo fic. Sé que la idea parecerá chocante para algunos, especialmente para los amantes de la pareja de Bulma y Vegeta, pero esta es una idea que no podía dejar pasar. La pareja de Vegeta y Milk se me hace sumamente interesante.

Escribí un fanfic similar de la misma pareja, pero que no llegue a publicar pues me parecía que no cumplía mis expectativas y no llegaba a los puntos altos que me gustaría. En fin, en algún momento y con los arreglos necesarios tal vez lo publique, pero por lo pronto esta es la historia que quiero compartir con ustedes.

De antemano gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi historia que, conforme va avanzando y el lector se va compenetrando con la trama, se convierte en nuestra historia, la tuya y la mía, pues un escrito cobra vida en la medida en que alguien lo lee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A casi un año del auto sacrificio de Goku en la batalla contra Cell, Milk le tarareaba una canción de cuna su bebé, el pequeño sonreía al sentir la cercanía y seguridad de su madre. Feliz, Milk lo levanto y lo elevo mientras Goten reía, y ella lo observaba embelesada pensando que en verdad era un mini Goku y que era lo más tierno que había visto. Lo bajó para amamantarlo y al aferrarse Goten al pecho de su madre e ir quedándose dormido en la tibia y suave leche, Milk miro la ventana donde el horizonte dorado con su sol poniente le recordaron que ya era hora de que Gohan regresara.

En la Corporación Capsula la situación era casi la misma que de costumbre, la única diferencia radicaba en Vegeta y su falta de ánimo para seguir entrenando. Parecía haber perdido no solo el espíritu de pelea sino también cualquier tipo de entusiasmo que tuviera antes. A veces se quedaba tirado en el sofá de la sala, a veces en la cama, otros días en el jardín y habían días en que se quedaba en el bosque u otro lugar similar, pensando y pensando en cómo su vida había llegado a eso; cómo era posible, siendo él el príncipe saiyajin , no haber podido eliminar a sus dos acérrimos enemigos. Rememoraba con impotencia que primero le arrebataron el placer de matar a Freezer , pero superado eso, aun le quedóKakaroto.

Kakaroto…

Su vida después de Freezer giraba en torno a matarlo a él y a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino para hacerlo. Cuántas veces había soñado con eliminarlo con sus propias manos y disfrutar cada segundo de su agonía. Ahora solo quedaba el chiquillo hijo de Kakaroto; definitivamente el hibrido no era un oponente digno, pues después de Cell, Gohan no había vuelto a entrenar en serio. Ganarle a alguien que ni siquiera está en competencia no trae ninguna satisfacción y menos a un guerrero, y Vegeta siempre quiso ganarles a los demás en su propio juego.

Por las noches Vegeta regresaba a su habitación en la Corporación Capsula y miraba la oscuridad comparándola con su vida hasta que se quedaba dormido. Habían noches en que Bulma lo visitaba, ella le hablaba y lo único a lo que Vegeta parecía ponerle atención era cuando Bulma mencionaba a Trunks, luego lo demás eran palabras vacías y cursilerías de mujeres. Después de unas pocas insinuaciones de Bulma, Vegeta, dando rienda suelta a sus necesidades masculinas, tenía sexo con la humana, sexo como descarga de frustraciones, sexo simple sin amor pues su corazón solo palpitaba tedio.

En un intento por devolverle un poco el espíritu, Bulma le había construido una cámara de gravedad que ella pensó lo atraería nuevamente a las peleas, le dio la noticia una mañana en el desayuno mientras Vegeta hacia todo lo posible por ignorarla a ella y a su hijo.

-Por cierto, Vegeta- comenzó –si te dan ganas de entrenar, la cámara de gravedad está en el patio y tiene todas las mejoras que siempre me pediste-

Vegeta ni se inmutó ante la noticia, simplemente continuo deglutiendo su comida tratando de alargarse hasta que Bulma se aburriera y se fuera de allí, así no tendría que aguantar un griterío si el que se iba fuera él.

Y lo consiguió.

Después de algunos minutos y de dos o tres comentarios acerca dela resistencia de la cámara y los nuevos robots, Bulma se cansó de simular que hablaba con una pared, tomó a Trunks de la mano, que también estaba allí como inocente testigo, y salió sin voltear a ver a Vegeta pues sabía que el seguiría aparentemente concentrado en su comida. Tenía razón.

Cerca al medio día y ya hastiado de los patéticos programas de la televisión terrícola, Vegeta salió al patio y se encontró con la cámara de gravedad; parecía más imponente que antes pero no le despertaba en entusiasmo que habría deseado. Abrió la compuerta y el aroma a nuevo y estéril se coló por sus fosas nasales haciendo ese momento aún más frustrante. Era como un niño sin ganas de jugar o como un ave que ya no quería volar.

Sin más que hacer Vegeta se quedó allí, en el piso, apoyado en la estructura central de controles con los brazos cruzados. Aunque no estuviera haciendo nada, el ambiente lo relajaba un poco, ya que lo transportaba sin esfuerzo a mejores días, donde galaxias enteras le conocían y le temblaban.

Había llegado la hora de comer y era preciso para Vegeta saquear el refrigerador tomando las cosas sin mirar. Si era o parecía comestible, él se lo llevaría.

Volvió a la cámara con su botín, a sentarse esta vez en una de las paredes laterales, y a comer…

Por la tarde igual…

Y cuando las sombras anunciaban la noche inminente, Vegeta se iba a su recamara, o en su defecto, si estaba de humor, a la de Bulma, sabiendo que esta tal vez se resistiría al principio pero que luego cedería. Nadie le dice que no al príncipe.

Casi al cuarto día de una similar rutina, Bulma se inquietó. Lo había estado observando por el sistema de monitoreo de la Cámara de Gravedad con la esperanza de que de un momento a otro él se levantaría y comenzaría a entrenar. Por casi cuatro días Bulma había estado expectante y solo veía a Vegeta sentarse, echarse y comer. Ya cansada de eso, Bulma creyó que dependía de ella, en gran medida, el animar a Vegeta, ya que no en vano erala madre de su hijo y –prácticamente su mujer- pensó.

Usando el sistema de sonido de la cámara y el micrófono del laboratorio de su padre, Bulma le lanzo al príncipe un griterío de decibeles épicos, acusándolo de haragán, de ser una deshonra para su raza, un insecto y, aprovechando la ocasión, un mal padre también.

El ataque verbal fue una verdadera sorpresa para el saiyajin, tanta que hasta se diría que lo asustó al principio, desconcertándolo la velocidad con que la mujer podía construir frases ofensivas tan certeras en medio del griterío.

Usualmente él contestaría de una forma similar o más grosera, pero sabía que eso era precisamente lo que ella quería, provocarlo, y esta vez no quería seguirle el juego. –O tal vez si- pensó el príncipe, decidiéndose a darle a Bulma lo que quería y aún más.

Vegeta se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a expulsar energía. Bulma lo observaba creyendo que había logrado sacarlo de su letargo, pero comenzó a preocuparse cuando la cámara comenzó a temblar. Vegeta parecía decidido a demostrarle a ella, a todo el mundo, y al más importante, a él mismo, cuan fuerte era, así que continuo acumulando ki sin importarle los resultados.

Los antes insultos de Bulma tornaron en gritos suplicantes pidiéndole que se detuviera, diciéndole que era peligroso, que estaba loco.

Vegeta no la escuchaba, tampoco podía, el sonido de los aparatos eléctricos y las placas metálicas comprimiéndose por la fuerza de Vegeta, dominaban la cámara, dejando a Bulma como un molesto sonido de fondo.

En cualquier segundo la cámara estallaría, llevándose consigo quizá una parte de la casa de Bulma; segundos después en lugar de eso, Vegeta levanto vuelo de improviso agujerando el techo de la cámara y perdiéndose a lo lejos sin destino aparente.

Entonces Bulma comprendió que esa era la manera de Vegeta de decir que lo dejaran en paz.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaracion legal. Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Akira Toriyama.**_

 _Hola. Me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado mi historia. Espero que este y los siguientes capítulos cumplan sus expectativas y que continúen acompañándome a lo largo de todo el fic._

 _Ackerman-chan: ya me muero de ganas por publicar las escenas donde hay un verdadero acercamiento entre Milk y Vegeta. Uf, todas las posibles reacciones de Bulma que se me ocurren al descubrir la relación incluyen un escándalo. y gracias a ti por leer._

 _Manzanes: personalmente me gustan las historias que no den muchas vueltas o que tengan demasiadas_ _ **demasiadas**_ _escenas de, en el caso de un fic Bulma x Vegeta, peleas y peleas entre ellos. Asi que espero que cosas asi no estén ocurriendo en mis historias._

 _Guest: quien no caería en los brazos de Vegeta. Es tan..grrr. Va a serme difícil que estos dos se entiendan en un ámbito más íntimo._

 _Celestia carito: aquí estoy, actualizando casi una semana después. Espero poder seguir haciéndolo asi. A veces la inspiración falla, pero por lo pronto esta me acompaña a todas partes._

 _MkMP202: el solo imaginar a Vegeta y Milk juntos me despierta una gran curiosidad, y casi no hay historias de ellos, que pena._

 _Smitthback: me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero los siguientes capítulos cumplan tus expectativas._

 _Dbgochi: a mi no solo me gusta la pareja, ¡me encanta! No tengo nada contra Bulma, pero adoro a Milk. Yo hare todo lo posible para ser constante en subir los capítulos, por lo menos ya la tengo muy adelantada en borrador y un posible final, de hecho estoy barajando entre unos cinco posibles finales._

 _Guest: *supiro* mi otra historia. Si. Se que no la actualizo hace tiempo, pero no creas que la olvide, me seria imposible al quererla tanto como la quiero. Pero estoy pensando una sorpresita en el capitulo final de mi primer fic, que a su tiempo les contare. En fin, que bueno que te gustara este mi nuevo fic._

 _Lau: A mi también me encanta Goku x Milk, pero un Vegeta x Milk se me hace tan irresistible…y si, pobre Vegeta sin ganas de entrenar._

 _GuerreraSayajin7: hacer una historia con Vegeta, a mi parecer, es bastante difícil siendo él tan cerrado y misterioso, y peor emparejarlo con una persona con la, en la serie, ni se hablaban._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _-Sabe extra_ _ñ_ _o_ _¿_ _Qué demonios le pusiste?-_

 _-Paprika_ _¿_ _te gusta?-_

 _Saboreó otra cucharada del platillo con una expresión de crítico culinario y después de unos segundos dio su veredicto._

 _-No-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Algo había muerto dentro de ella, algo imperceptible, pero notorio en pequeños detalles.

Sonreía más…

Se daba un respiro…

Los estudiaos seguían siendo una prioridad, pero una prioridad no tan apremiante ya. Era, dentro de sus límites, más permisiva.

Hoy, por ejemplo, que tocaba lavar la ropita y pañales de Goten, no lo haría en su casa como de costumbre, sino rio arriba, porque…

¿Por qué no? Si el día estaba hermoso.

Milk tenía la certidumbre de ser una excelente madre y…de haber sido una maravillosa esposa. Después de tantos años se merecía tan siquiera unos minutos a la semana para ella. Así que, dejando al pequeño y dulce bebé al cuidado de Gohan, que estaba más que gustoso de ayudar a su madre y verla sonreír, tomó la cesta con la ropita sucia y se fue caminando rio arriba alejándose más y más de los terrenos de su amada casita.

Después de un rato, divisó no tan lejos una cascada cuyas aguas se veían cristalinas y se oían tumultuosas, además de estar rodeada arboles y flores que no había visto antes. Le gusto…

Cuando finalmente llegó y comenzó a buscar el lugar más propicio para lavar, escucho una voz que se le hizo odiosamente familiar.

-Largo- le dijo la voz

Al buscar el origen de aquellas palabras, Milk vio al príncipe con las manos en la nuca, los ojos cerrados y sentado apoyándose en un árbol a la vera de la cascada semiescondido detrás del tronco a unos metros de ella.

-¿No me escuchaste? Largo- volvió a decir el sayajin aumentándole a su voz un tono más de agresividad al notar que la mujer no se movía.

Milk escucho la frase sin sorprenderse, era algo esperado en él; continuó sus labores sin dejarse amedrentar, pero a una distancia prudente y mirándolo de reojo. Ese hombre la ponía nerviosa, no le provocaba miedo, pero casi se podía decir que la asustaba.

Vegeta, que había sentido el ki insignificante de la patética mujer acercarse, no se imaginó que llegaría hasta donde él estaba. Definitivamente este planeta se empeñaba en recordarle a Kakaroto y no dejarlo en paz.

Milk, que no se iba pues no se dejaría amedrentar tan fácilmente, vio de pronto crecer en la mano de Vegeta una esfera de energía que obviamente estaba dirigida a ella. Era una esfera de poder relativamente bajo pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla trizas, y ella lo sabía…

Pero su orgullo no la dejaba irse, pues no bajaría la cabeza ante nadie y menos ante un asesino como él. Milk siguió lavando, lo hacía lentamente a propósito para mayor fastidio del príncipe, que habría preferido verla correr rogando por su vida.

Una gota de nerviosismo corrió desde la frente de Milk hasta caer por su barbilla, pues el peligro aun flotaba en la mano infame del príncipe y la tensión, mezcla de temor, enojo e impaciencia rodeaba el ambiente raleando el aire. Mas su orgullo la mantenía allí, conteniendo su respiración agitada pues no quería que Vegeta (él menos que nadie) se diera cuenta.

Él olio su miedo, con suave aroma a jazmines, desde el principio.

Al ver un movimiento en la mano del saiyajin y la esfera acercarse, Milk asumió que era su fin y que fue un error no haber corrido cuando tuvo la oportunidad; si otra salida, se protegió con sus brazos lo mejor que pudo y cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto e imaginando los rostros de sus hijos segura de que eso le daría más fuerza. Inmediatamente escuchó una explosión y piedras haciéndose añicos, automáticamente hizo una mueca de dolor…

En vano, pues a ella no le había pasado nada. La esfera fue a dar a unas rocas a metro y medio de ella.

Aliviada y sorprendida al unísono, vio que ahora el príncipe parecía dormitar con los brazos cruzados como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sin terminar de enjuagar la pequeña ropa, Milk recogió todo con tranquilidad fingida, y se fue.

Había tenido suficiente por ese día.

De camino vuelta a su casa y con sus hijos, Milk se detuvo a limpiarse dos lágrimas; lo que había pasado realmente la había asustado y le sería complicado olvidarlo.

En cambio Vegeta lo olvido pasados unos minutos.

Casi al oscurecer regresó a la Corporación Capsula como si nada hubiese pasado pues para el nada importante había pasado.

Los días siguientes pasaron casi desapercibidos para la mayoría, incluso para Bulma que reparaba la cámara de gravedad, pensando que ya antes había logrado que Vegeta siquiera entrara, ahora estaba decidida a ser un poco más paciente y darle tiempo; en cambio Vegeta pasó días buscando un lugar tranquilo y solitario en el cual estar, y lo encontró, no solo uno sino muchos y muchísimo más tranquilos que la cascada, pero había un detalle…, los humanos, miles de ellos por todos lados e increíblemente más irritantes que las basuras amigos de Bulma. Si encontraba un lugar desierto de personas, resultaba ser muy agreste… y perfecto para entrenar, pero él aun tenía mucho que pensar. Sin embargo si encontraba un lugar tranquilo y habitable, resultaba estar efectivamente habitado por un puñado de personas o ser la ruta habitual de alguien con quien el príncipe debía contener sus ansias asesinas. Entonces regresó a la cascada, estando seguro de que ya había ahuyentado a la única persona que podía deambular por ahí.

Y el príncipe paso tres días allí acompañado por el murmullo del agua; era un lugar tranquilo, apacible, sin nadie que lo perturbara y donde él podía descansar de toda una vida de lucha, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Aun no estaba listo para volver a entrenar, hacia calentamientos y ejercicios para no perder su condición física, pero aun no sentía esa desesperación ese fuego por aumentar su poder. Aun no estaba listo.

Quizá necesitaba un enemigo poderoso, un…

Entonces Vegeta escucho pasos sobre la hierba seca que se acercaban a él…, y que se detuvieron de golpe. Vegeta hizo una mueca de disgusto y reunió la poca paciencia que le quedaba para ahuyentar a el o la insecto que osó perturbarlo. Al levantar la vista se encontró con Milk, parada con un pequeño cesto que sostenía con ambas manos claramente dudosa entre seguir avanzando o dar media vuelta e irse.

Vegeta, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y desde su posición sentado en el piso y apoyado bajo la sombra de un árbol, la miro fijamente tratando de que todo el odio que sentía por Kakaroto se reflejara en sus ojos y el mismo hiciera que la mujer se fuera.

¿Qué nadie entendía que quería estar solo?

Sin embargo Milk se quedo. Antes de llegar lo había visto desde lejos, bueno, al menos vio desde lejos su cabello en punta desafiante y rebelde como él. Milk tuvo algunos días para superar el susto del encuentro pasado y reflexionar acerca de ¿Quién se creía él para intentar asustarla? Ella tenía estirpe real y nadie podía decirle donde estar y donde no. Así que a la mirada de entrecejo fruncido de Vegeta, Milk contesto con "hum" cargado de orgullo para seguidamente ignóralo y avanzar hacia el rio y comenzar a lavar un pequeñas ropitas de bebé.

Esa actitud de ignorarlo y la parsimonia con al que Milk estaba haciendo sus cosas habrían hecho enojar a Vegeta, de no ser porque el saiyajin notó que Milk trago saliva signo evidente de nerviosismo contenido y temor…

Esto lo hizo sonreír con esa sonrisa de lado que más de alegría era de burla y desprecio.

Estaba confirmado que, por más que la mujer lo escondiera, le temía.

-ya te perdoné la vida una vez, lárgate antes de que corrija ese error- dijo Vegeta triunfante, mirándola con los brazos cruzados y aun con la sonrisa de superioridad, apostando a que la mujer suplicaría, es más, Vegeta ya podía saborear el miedo, dulce dulce miedo que alimentaba el ego del saiyajin, del todopoderoso príncipe, del…

-Maleducado-

Los pensamientos de vanagloria de Vegeta fueron interrumpidos por Milk que le había dicho esa palabra sin quitar la vista del agua ni de los zapatitos tejidos que lavaba en ese instante.

Eso si enfado al príncipe.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- le dijo mirándola con enojo y los puños apretados. –Repítelo- le ordeno.

Ella no le contesto e hizo como si él no estuviera allí, medida acertada pues la vena de la frente del príncipe comenzaba a notarse.

Vegeta trató de provocarla con otras frases despectivas típicas de él, esperando la respuesta usual de una mujer…grito, pero esta mujer no cedía, y continuaba haciendo como si él no existiera concentrándose más en su ropa.

Pero a Milk le costaba no mirarlo, le costaba fingir autocontrol. Ni siquiera sabia como se había atrevido a decirle "maleducado" sabiendo sus antecedentes de despiadado. Es cierto que ya había oído hablar acerca de la aparente reformación del guerrero pero ella no lo creía.

El temor la mantenía callada y su orgullo la obligaba a quedarse.

Desconcertado al notar que ella no le estaba notando, Vegeta trato de ignorarla también, pero la falta de una respuesta agresiva lo frustraba pues con Bulma cuando él la ignoraba, ella solía prácticamente salirse de sus cabales, aunque ahora que lo pensaba Bulma parecía carecer de cabales.

Varios minutos pasaron y ya impaciente Vegeta pensaba la mejor manera de provocar a la humana. Si tan solo no fuera tan patéticamente débil, pensó, la atacaría, pero hacer eso sería tan divertido como pisar un insecto al caminar, tan rápido e insignificante que no se podría decir que sucedió.

De pronto Milk comenzó a recoger sus cosas y tan en silencio como estaba se levantó y se fue.

Vegeta, haciendo una mueca de desprecio, espero hasta que la perspectiva de la lejanía le mostrara una Milk que cabía en la palma de su mano, aprovechando la ilusión Vegeta extendió su brazo e hizo el ademan de pulverizarla entre sus dedos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y ese fue el capitulo de hoy.

Algunas aclaraciones:

Quedó demostrado en la película la Batalla de los Dioses que Vegeta si llegó a amar a Bulma, pero creo que eso se fue dando gradualmente años después de la batalla contra Cell. Asi mismo opino humildemente que, durante e inmediatamente después de la saga de Cell, Vegeta aun no sentía más que atracción física hacia a ella.

Talves algunos esperaron que el primer encuentro con Milk estuviera lleno de gritos y discusiones, pero me parece que:

Milk no es tan intrépida como Bulma, valiente si, pero no tan intrépida.

Sabiendo Milk algo del pasado de Vegeta y que estuvo a punto de matar a Goku, y que aun quería matarlo, suena algo ilógico que no sienta algo de temor, sobre todo al estar a solas con él.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola nuevamente, espero disculpen la tardanza y este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _-Bra, si es niña se llamará Bra-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De noche, al volver a la Corporación Capsula, Vegeta inicio una pelea con Bulma por el simple gusto de gritarle a alguien. La científica había preparado ella misma la comida de esa noche y, si bien no era lo más delicioso que Vegeta hubiera probado en su vida, estaba comible.

El saiyajin se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y espero en silencio sus alimentos, mientras Bulma le daba los últimos toques de sal a la salsa.

Al llegar el primer aroma al olfato del príncipe y detectar algo agrio y chamuscado, tuvo la terrible certeza de que no fueron los robots o la rubia de perene sonrisa los responsables de la cena de esa noche.

Bulma, contenta con su creación, le sirvió algo que tenía apariencia de carne con una salsa roja encima y se la alcanzo sonriente al príncipe, quien parecía estar recibiendo una cajita sorpresa. Se sentó frente al padre de su hijo a la espera de que él diera el primer bocado y, aunque esperar una felicitación le era imposible, por lo menos escuchar un "mmm" que delate que la comida había sido de su agrado, pues Bulma se había esmerado bastante en cocinar ese día, tanto que inicio la preparación casi desde el mediodía, dejando de lado su trabajo en el laboratorio y poniéndose a buscar la receta perfecta, para ser cocina de manera perfecta y finalmente ser servida por la chica perfecta a uno de los hombres más fuertes y hambrientos del universo. Con esa combinación ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Cuando paladeo el primer bocado, Vegeta vio la oportunidad de iniciar una discusión.

-Sabe extraño ¿Qué demonios le pusiste?- pregunto el saiyajin masticando la carne y sosteniendo el tenedor con una mano.

-Paprika ¿te gusta?- respondió Bulma expectante.

Vegeta saboreo otra cucharada del platillo con una expresión de crítico culinario y después de unos segundos dio su veredicto.

-No-

Desatando, con esa simple palabra, la furia de Bulma que comenzó por gritarle lo mal agradecido que era, y lo mucho que le había costado preparar la comida.

Vegeta, lejos de tratar de aplacarla, le contesto que no entendía porque se demoró tanto si la carne sabia horrible, dando inicio así a una serie de gritos y amenaza que Vegeta en verdad disfruto, disfruto cada mirada cargada de enojo, disfruto cada frase despectiva, disfruto por un insignificante momento el tener a alguien.

Bulma por su lado se sintió más cerca de Vegeta, pues las discusiones eran una forma que tenían de conocerse; no era que no hubieran tenido momentos tranquilos y serenos, era solo que durante una pelea ella podía mostrarse como una igual ante Vegeta, y mostrarle a él que lo amaba más allá de lo gruñón, terco y frio que fuera.

La pelea finalizo con Vegeta sosteniéndola por la cintura y estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Aunque Bulma sintió el calor del cuerpo del saiyajin y vio esa expresión en Vegeta que no podía significar otra cosa que "cállate" Bulma continuo gritándole que era un simio, un idiota y que la soltara, lastimando con la agudeza de su tono los oídos del príncipe logrando que este la soltara.

Sabiendo en lo que posiblemente terminarían las cosas, Bulma se dirigió al piso superior y antes de correr escaleras arriba le dijo –esta noche no. Me hiciste enfadar- pues Bulma sabía que en este sentido convenía no estar siempre disponible para ningún hombre ya fuese este un simple beisbolista o como en este caso un príncipe alienígena.

Vegeta se fue a su dormitorio pasando de camino por la habitación de Trunks. Dudo en entrar… no le encontraba la practicidad en hacerlo, pero algo lo empujaba, algo similar a lo que sintió cuando creyó muerto a Trunks del futuro. Al llegar a la cuna y verlo dormido supo que esa fuerza que lo llevo allí fue el orgullo de saberse padre de un ser con potencial incalculable y que podría vencer fácilmente a cualquier vástago de Kakaroto, pero solo eso. En ese ínterin le prestó especial atención al cabello en tono lavanda del niño.

El cabello…

El cabello le molestaba, ese color lila que hacia aún más evidente su medio origen terrícola, desafiando toda su raza y siendo la prueba de en lo que se había convertido el príncipe de los saiyajin.

Cuando ya se iba, de improvisto el niño abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente poniendo la mirada de ceño fruncido idéntica a la de él, como si le dijera "mírame, soy tu hijo, no solo tu sangre"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dos días después Vegeta volvió a la cascada, era un lugar tranquilo, cómodo en alguna medida, y sobre todo solitario. Afortunadamente ese día y los siguientes Milk no apareció, ni nadie más tampoco, así el príncipe podía descansar ¿de qué? De todo y de todos. La soledad le sentaba bien.

Pero Milk no regreso a la cascada porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Criar sola a dos niños era una tarea ardua, y se convierte en titánica cuando los niños son saiyajins. El cocinar adquiere un nuevo sentido y cambia a COCINAR. Las actividades encillas como el zurcir o comprar juguetes se complican, pues estos tienen que ser literalmente a prueba de todo.

Después de casi una semana y media Milk encontró un poco de tiempo para ella y para regresar al lugar que le había gustado y, si la suerte estaba de su lado, el inoportuno sujeto no estaría allí.

Con cada paso que se acercaba a la cascada,Milk escuchaba el agua en caída golpear contra las rocas. El aire se hacía más fresco, húmedo y dulce, y la vegetación parecía rebosar de un verde aún más verde y vivo que metros atrás.

Y lo vio…

Vegeta al parecer descansaba en el margen del rio apuesto al de ella, de pie pero apoyado en una roca con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en un punto muy distante.

Esta vez Milk no dudo en seguir, solo se acomodó en la orilla e hizo como si el no existiera. Ya no le tenía miedo, ahora solo le inspiraba cierta apatía. Vegeta hizo exactamente lo mismo y soporto estoicamente la presencia de la patética mujer.

A diferencia de otras veces, Milk termino de lavar la pequeña ropita blanca, celeste y amarilla y la puso a secar sobre unas enormes rocas lisas. Satisfecha se sentó en la yerba a descansar un ía trabajado duro esa mañana y el día anterior a ese y el anterior y el anterior. La brisa fresca y ligera que jugaba con las mechas de cabello a los lados de su cabeza y el olor dulzón de las flores a la vera del rio hacían ese descanso relajante. En ese momento se olvidó por completo de Vegeta, solo tenía conciencia de ella y la yerba que le hacía cosquillas en las palmas de la mano.

Dio un profundo suspiro, no dejaría que él arruinara su día.

Y los minutos pasaron…

Con la ropita ya casi seca Milk la recogió en una cesta y se marchó, tenía un poco de hambre y mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa pensó que la próxima vez llevaría algo de comer, porque efectivamente habría próxima vez.

Y la próxima vez llego unos seis días después. Para alivio de Milk el príncipe no estuvo allí. De todos modos su ausencia la tenía sin cuidado. Mientras la ropita escurría, Milk saco una caja de bento con algunos postres dulces y antes de darles una mordida, y sin tener la más remota idea del porqué, se preguntó si esos postres le gustarían a Vegeta. Pero tan corto y descabellado fue ese pensamiento que no merecía ponerle atención e instantemente lo olvido.

Por su parte Vegeta no pensó en Milk ni una milésima de segundo ¿Por qué hacerlo? No había razón. Después de todo, estaba pasando días agradables con Bulma; peleaban, si, y ella se había empeñado en que se vistiera de otra forma y lo había logrado sin que Vegeta supiera en que momento exacto o porqué había accedido; el no entrenar lo estaba haciendo susceptible a las tretas de Bulma. Pero lo que jamás olvidaría seria suplicio de ir de compras con la mujer de pelo azul, dar vueltas y vueltas por las tiendas, detenerse a ver cada estúpida cosa puesta en cada estúpido escaparate y pagar para llevarse montones de cosas inservibles, sin olvidar los zapatos…parecían infinitos, Bulma había comprado más pares que los que usaban las tropas de Freezer en conjunto. Y el escandalo aumentaba cuando pasaban por la sección de ropa para hombres, donde Bulma tomaba cada atuendo que le llamaba la atención y lo ponía delante de él diciéndole lo atractivo que se vería con él. Afortunadamente la tierra tenía un sol solitario y los días no duraban tanto como en otros planetas, y con el despertar de la noche terminó también su odisea.

Días después, dejando a Bulma dormida en su habitación, Vegeta salió casi de madrugada hacia la cascada e inmediatamente al llegar hizo sus ejercicios ligeros de calentamiento.

Milk, que no había vuelto al lugar en casi una semana, curiosamente elegiría el mismo día para visitar el sitio, esta vez para ponerse a tejer un poco después de haber alimentado a Goten y dejarlo dormidito en su cuna al cuidado de Gohan.

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien- le había dicho su hijo con una sonrisa mientras la despedía ese día.

Al llegar vio a Vegeta dormitar sobre la yerba. Así que se acomodó más allá, y se puso a tejer un pequeño suéter mientras se preguntaba como estaría la relación de Bulma con el saiyajin.

Minutos despues Vegeta desperto y bosteó por instinto, se levantó a recoger un poco de agua con sus manos y lavarse la cara; terminaba de hacerlo cuando noto a Milk sentada haciendo quien sabe qué diablos y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría ella allí.

Milk, al ver al príncipe despierto, se levantó y pensó que el ambiente ya se había agriado y que era mejor irse, así que se levantó y mientras sacudía y alisaba su falda escucho ese sonido tan característico de un saiyajin hambriento, un rugido de estómago que retumbo por todo lo ancho del bosque provocando que Vegeta se sonrojara.

Sorprendida con la vergüenza ajena Milk se sonrojo también pero hizo como si nada hubiera pasado y se fue a su casa con el suetercito de lana casi concluido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casi una hora después Milk estaba de nuevo camino a la cascada maldiciendo su bondad, esperando que Vegeta no estuviera allí, pues no quería hacer lo que fue a hacer.

Había sentido tanta pena de camino a su casa, que casi inmediatamente al llegar se había puesto a preparar varios platillos con el objetivo de dárselos al saiyajin y asi acallar su conciencia. Ahora a unos cuantos minutos de su destino ya se había arrepentido. Pero al llegar Vegeta aún estaba allí rodeado de corazones de manzanas y restos de otras frutas. Milk, gran conocedora del apetito saiyajin, dudaba que eso lo hubiera satisfecho por completo y decidida se acercó, con sus cajas de bento envueltas en una tela blanca, hacia le guerrero. Vegeta ni se molestó en mirarla y continuo con los brazo cruzados tratando de ignorarla, mucho trabajo no le costaba.

Milk se había pasado todo el camino rogando que Vegeta ya no estuviera, que no pensó que decir o hacer si lo encontraba. Frente a él se quedó callada pensando…

-yo…- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Milk

Al escuchar el monosílabo Vegeta rodo los ojos y la miro con el ceños fruncido reteniendo en la punta de la lengua todo lo que pensaba de ella.

Milk enojada ante esa mirada tan irritante para ella, tomó el paquete con la comida y casi la arrojo a sus pies gritando -¡solo cómetelo!- acompañando la frase con el ademan del puño cerrado a la altura de la cara de Vegeta a manera de amenaza, agarrando al saiyajin por sorpresa. Inmediatamente Milk dio media vuelta y se fue refunfuñando entre dientes que quien la mandaba a ser tan caritativa.

Al verla alejarse, Vegeta que antes pensaba que la era insufrible e irritante, ahora tenía la certeza de que estaba completamente loca.

Cuarto de hora después el saiyajin aún no había abierto el contenido del paquete, pero su olfato le decía que era comida y que estaba deliciosa. Mientras más minutos pasaban más apetitoso se le hacia el aroma hasta que no puedo más y lo desato encontrando dentro un banquete digno de un príncipe…y después de todo él era uno.

Con el primer bocado, no sin cierta desconfianza, comprobó que era lo más delicioso que había probado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya de noche, después de cenar, Milk le pidió a Gohan que recogiera los bentos que había dejado cerca a la cascada, sin decirle para quien los había dejado. Un poco extrañado Gohan partió con una linterna, encontrando las cajas cerradas y acomodadas dentro de la tela blanca.

Con Gohan de vuelta en casa, Milk sonrió al descubrir que Vegeta había barrido con toda la comida sin dejar ni una migaja, al parecer ni el príncipe de los saiyajin era inmune al sabor de su comida.

Al día siguiente e impulsada por un sentimiento de amabilidad mezclada con una pisca de vanidad, Milk preparo comida suficiente para un saiyajin más. Antes de salir de su casa le dijo a su hijo mayor – vigila a Goten, volveré enseguida-. Goten de inmediato notó lo que su mamá llevaba y le pregunto –Mamá ¿a quién le llevas esa comida?, sin detener sus paso Milk volteó y le dijo – a Vegeta- y salió de su casa dejando a Gohan con una mirada de confusión preguntándose si en verdad había escuchado bien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Subestimada.

Asi se sentia. Subestimada por todos los que la veian solo como la pobre ama de casa abandonada. No lo decia, pero se daba cuenta que era asi como los amigos de goku la veian. -Tal vez tienen razon- pensaba a veces al contemplar su situacion. No hizo mucho, pero todo lo hizo de corazon. Incluso ahora que se encontraba camino a ver a Vegeta, lo hacia por una causa que consideraba buena.

No dejar hambriento a alguien.

Al llegar, Milk vio que Vegeta dormía. La brisa que ondulaba el césped a sus pies, también movía ligeramente el cabello del saiyajin, pero lo que más curiosidad le dio fue que aun dormido, el guerrero conservaba ese semblante sombrío y gesto desafiante, se preguntó también ¿Qué tipo de sueños tiene un ser como él?

– Probablemente solo pesadillas- dijo en voz baja y para nadie en particular, e inmediatamente se fue, dejando la comida a unos pasos del prí ía otras cosas que hacer.

Minutos después Vegeta despertó clavando inmediatamente su mirada en el paquete envuelto con una tela color cereza, adivinando al instante quien lo había dejado; el olor de la comida caliente y fresca era evidente y, si eso no bastaba, también en el aire flotaba el aroma a flores silvestres de Milk.

Antes del anochecer Milk fue en persona a recoger sus recipientes a la cascada. Los encontró acomodados dentro de la tela y, lo más importante, vacíos. Esto, casi sin querer, la hizo sonreír, que alguien disfrutara de su comida siempre la hacía feliz, sin importar que la persona no fuera de su agrado.

Ya en su hogar, después de una cena tranquila con sus hijos, Milk situada frente al fregadero lavaba los platos y utensilios tarareando una melodía dulce. La mujer tomaba un plato, cuyas sobras de comida vaciaba en el basurero, lo sumergía en el agua espumosa quitándoles con un una esponja cada mancha que tuviera para luego ponerlo bajo un chorro de agua cristalina que terminaba por llevarse los restos de detergente dejando como resultado, después de todo el proceso, una loza limpia brillante y desprendiendo un aroma con un toque cítrico de frescura. Observaba este resultado mostrándose conforme repitiendo lo mismo para los demás trastos.

En ese afán escucho la voz de su hijo mayor a sus espaldas.

-¿Mamá?- Le dijo el joven saiyajin con un gesto de duda que dejaba entrever una pregunta algo complicada.

-Dime Gohan- Respondió Milk sin voltear ni quitarle la vista a los platos.

-Me preguntaba…- comenzó a decir Gohan con una mano en la nuca, dudoso –me preguntaba si podría pasar algunos días con el señor Pikoro en el templo de Kamisama-

Milk no respondió de inmediato, tardo unos segundos pensando en que decirle. En primera instancia le habría dado un tajante no, argumentando que no podía dejar de lado sus estudios y que no debía juntarse con alguien con pinta de criminal. Pero no se lo dijo.

Milk comenzó a secarse las manos con un extremo de su delantal ante la mirada expectante de Gohan que no sabía que respuesta recibiría.

-Claro que sí, hijo- le dijo finalmente con una sonrisa –pero de regreso debes ponerte a estudiar muy duro-

Gohan, que no esperaba una victoria tan sencilla, se puso feliz y sorprendido a la vez y sin quitar la mano de la nuca, le contesto con un risueño – si mamá- y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, ya era hora de dormir y quería salir muy temprano hacia el templo. Al pisar el primer escalón, con una mano sobre el barandal, quiso llamar la atención de Milk –Mamá...- le dijo nuevamente, a lo que Milk, que terminaba de secar la vajilla le contesto con un dulce -¿mmm?- de madre.

-Gracias – le dijo Gohan en un tono serio y suave. No era solo un gracias por el permiso, era un "gracias por todo".

Milk entendió a la perfección todo lo que esa palabra conllevaba y le respondió con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente el joven saiyajin salía casi la alba de su casa, contento por poder pasar unos días con sus amigos, así tendría también la oportunidad de ver a Krilin y a Ten Shin Han.

-¿Seguro que no quieres llevarte el almuerzo?- Milk estaba preocupada, después de perder a Goku no resistiría el perder a su hijo y aunque no lo aceptase, el que él quisiera pasara unos días fuera, la ponía nerviosa en sobremanera.

-No mamá, estaré bien- le dijo Gohan en un inútil intento por no preocuparla, para acto seguido levantar vuelo y perderse sobre las nubes a lo lejos.

Milk se quedó por largo tiempo contemplando el cielo, en especial la ruta que había tomado Gohan, pensado y preguntándose ¿en dónde había quedado ese niño pequeño con cola, asustadizo y que siempre la llamaba a gritos? La vida, la vida y las peleas lo habían obligado a madurar contra su voluntad de madre que habría preferido una existencia normal y tranquila para él.

Tener la responsabilidad de proteger la tierra a los 12 años hace madurar a cualquiera, sin embargo Gohan conservaba la pureza de corazón de su padre.

Llantos provenientes de dentro de su casa la sacaron de sus cavilaciones en que tan embebida estaba. Dándose cuenta de la hora que era, supo que Goten ya había despertado y clamaba por su atención y sobre todo por hambre.

Después de atender a la mini versión de Goku, llego la hora del almuerzo para ella y allí se dio cuenta de que no sentía tanta hambre.

Con Goten dormidito pensó en qué hacer con la comida que Gohan no se llevó. Ella no podría terminar (ni intentándolo) con tal cantidad de alimentos. Lo mejor sería regalarla a los animalitos del bosque porque guardarla era inaceptable, en su casa la comida siempre fue y seria fresca.

Sin querer se le paso por la cabeza que quizá ese día Vegeta no hubiese comido y se lo imagino gruñón y casi famélico.

Pero ella no quería salir de su casa ese día, tenía planes y entre ellos no estaba el alimentar a un alienígena, además de no estar nadie para cuidar a Goten, por más que pena que le diese, tendría que desechar la comida…y dejar a Vegeta sin almuerzo.

Pero mientras más y más vueltas le daba, lo que pasara con Vegeta no era asunto suyo.

Sin sentir hambre aun, se puso a tejer un par de zapatitos. Estaba decidida a quedarse ese día en casa terminar algunos pendientes y, de ser posible, quizá salir a dar un paseo con su bebe por el bosque por motivos que nada tendrían que ver con el príncipe de los insolentes.

-no sé quién me manda a hacer esto- se quejaba Milk cuando 10 minutos después estaba camino a la cascada cargando el envoltorio con la comida en una mano, a Goten en una canastita en la otra y refunfuñando contra su bondad y su incapacidad para dejar las cosas así como estaban. Cada paso que daba le parecía un error y dudaba en seguir pero a la vez un sentimiento de condescendencia se apoderaba de ella.

Milk sabía lo que era ser una princesa sin reino y sin súbditos, pero en su caso había sido por elección propia en pos de un sueño que ella consideraba mayor, el tener una familia. Sabia también, sin detalles, que Vegeta estaba en situación similar a la suya pero aumentada mil veces y obligado…

Ya estaba cerca pero aun estaba a tiempo de dar media vuelta y parecía que lo haría, se detuvo solo a poner en su lugar un mechón de pelo que se había desacomodado. Sonrió mientras lo hacía, podría no ser intrépida, pero de valor no carecía. Y continuo por la senda cuyo destino era, según ella, la persona más odiosa que había conocido. Lo pensó un poco más y se dio cuenta que no lo conocía en verdad. De Vegeta solo tenía referencias, comentarios y quizá eso no fuese suficiente para formarse una opinión propia. Darle una oportunidad no sonaba tan incoherente. De todas maneras ella sabía lo que la soledad le provocada a una persona.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se mentiría a si mismo si dijera que no la estaba esperando, bueno…más a la comida que a ella…definitivamente no a ella, solo a la comida.

Debía admitir que aunque la mujer fuera insoportable, inepta, irritante…irritante, su comida era, de lejos, lo mejor que había probado.

De rato en rato Vegeta se poni a detectar si el miserable ki de la humana se acercaba, no se sorprendió al sentirla acercarse después del mediodía, después de todo él era un príncipe y se merecía un banquete digno de él.

Sintió también como casi al llegar, ella se detuvo, eso lo hizo gruñir, tenía hambre y las estupideces quela estuvieran deteniendo significaban un retraso en su comida.

Finalmente Milk apareció…sonriente, había decidido tratar de ser un poco más amable con el saiyajin y en cuanto lo vio, llamo su atención saludándolo desde lejos con un hola levantando la mano con la comida como mostrándole la razón de su visita.

Vegeta veía aquello con cierto fastidio preguntándose ¿por qué no simplemente dejaba la comida y se iba? Para su sorpresa, en lugar de eso, Milk se puso a acomodar cada platillo delante del guerrero; tomo uno para ella, dio las gracias y espero un momento a que él diera el primer bocado.

Desconfiado, confundido y no menos hambriento Vegeta contemplo cada platillo cuyos aromas hacían que, por adelantado, ya estuviera saboreándolos.

Volvió a la realidad, a aquella donde tenía a Milk de comensal adjunto, y pensó que quizá este era una especie de reto enfermizo de la mujer de Kakaroto, que quería agriarle la comida, quitarle el apetito y arruinarle el día, sino, que otra explicación tendría el bebé dormidoen la canastita a dos metros de ellos, y más aún ¿cómo explicaría la presencia de la mujer?. Más que un reto parecía un provocación, una provocación en la que no caería.

Con la mirada fija en Milk, Vegeta levanto un recipiente y comenzó a comerlo lentamente el contenido, esperando ver alguna reacción, masticaba despacio sellando con cada mordida una victoria sobre la humana. Se dejó seducir finalmente por el sabor y comenzó a llevarse todo a la boca con movimientos frenéticos.

Milk comía lentamente sin mostrar ninguna sorpresa en particular, de sobra conocía esa forma de devorar, y su buen humor y predisposición continuaban.

Llegó Vegeta al último platillo que tenía una salsa roja acompañando la carne, Milk le dijo a modo de tal vez iniciar una conversación –espero que te guste, esta vez le puse paprika-

Paprika…

Vegeta ya había oído mencionar esa palabra antes, pero no era momento de ponerse a reflexionar sobre semántica, sino de comer…

Y así lo hizo, descubriendo que sea lo que fuese la paprika, hacía que le emitiera ligeros -mmm- entre bocados.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola nuevamente. Esta vez actualicé más rápido que en otras ocasiones y, si todo sale bien, los demás capítulos serán subidos pronto.

Primero.

 **Lau**. Me puse a pensar bastante en como reaccionaria Milk al encontrarse con Vegeta por primera vez y eso fue lo que salió, me pareció que con la personalidad de Milk y teniendo dos hijos que de faltar ella se quedarían huérfanos, ella sería más precavida y temerosa de su supervivencia. Pero la primera vez que vislumbre la idea de este fic, Milk si se ponía gritona y enfadosa, pero luego lo pensé con más detenimiento.

 **MkMP202**. y sin embargo aún me falta muchísimo para que un fic quede como realmente me gustaría que quede. Admiro a todas y todos los escritores de fic que logran, con su trabajo, llegar al lector de una manera tan profunda. Espero por lo menos estar adquiriendo experiencia y mejorar un poquito a la vez.

 **Celestia carito.** Me alegra volver a saber de ti. Gracias por el apoyo. Y aunque no me decanto por actualizar muy a menudo, las actividades cotidianas y obligaciones evitan que lo haga con la frecuencia que desearía, pero prometo hacer todo lo posible para que los capítulos sean subidos con mas frecuencia. Sin contar con que ya tengo los inicios de otros fic.

 **Guest.** Bueno, espero que en lo de "intima" te refieras a una relación más profunda sentimentalmente, porque de solo pensar hacer un capitulo o una escena de Vegeta y Milk en otro tipo de intimidad hace que palidezco por la dificultad. Jajaja. Pero a vercómo se va pintando el asunto.

 **Nadeskio.** Yo también amo la pareja de Goku y Milk, pero en lo personal uno de mis personajes favoritos es Milk, no sé porque exactamente. Este fic es en principalmente para satisfacer mi propia curiosidad por saber bajo qué circunstancias o motivos podríaexistir algo entre estos dos.

 **Daniela**. Que tristeza que existan tan pocos fics de Vegeta y Milk. Yo leí todos los que habían, incluso encontré algunos de Milk y Trunks, la sorpresa que me lleve.

 **Lyzz**. Considero que para que exista amor, este tiene que darse de a poco y que debe tener motivos, así que aún falta un poquito para encuentros realmente significativo.

 **Hannah-asdfghjkl.** Gracias, espero que conforme vaya avanzando la historia, esta les siga gustando. Una relación entre personas dispares es siempre complicada y apasionante, y le veo mucho futuro a esta pareja y mucho material para explotar.

 **Estefania**. Tienes razón, un saiyajin siempre será un saiyajin. Jajaja. Aparte, también me da curiosidad como sería una pelea o enfrentamiento entre Goku o Vegeta por Milk. Esa es una idea que se me ocurrió hace poco y que quizá sea el tema para mi siguiente fic. Que en todo caso sería la continuación de este fic. Pero aún falta mucho.

 **Aconito**. Al principio no se me ocurría mucho sobre cómosería posible un acercamiento, pero al considerar factores como la comida, el titulo real de ambos, la soledad (en diferentes niveles) de ambos y el carácter, las cosas se irán dando.

 **Aria207**. Por ningún motivo dejaría este fic sin concluir. Si o si tendrá un final y quizá una continuación. Aun esta en planificación, pero me encantaría que este fic, el otro fic que escribo de Goku y Milk, y uno próximo formaran una especie de trilogía cuyo personaje principal sea Milk.

Segundo

Estos días, a causa de una conversación , estuve pensando mucho acerca de la suerte que tuve al encontrar los fanfics y esta pagina. Trate de hablar con personas de mi entorno acerca de los personajes de DragonBall, sus personajes e incluso sobre DragonBallSuper, pero no encontré retroalimentación alguna, es más, se notaba que mucho no les interesaba. Eso me dio tristeza por mí, que diferente es hablar con personas con tu mismo interés y pasión por un tema. Poco después lei un fic titulado La boda de Gohan y su continuación Princesa Falsa, al revisar los comentarios se notaba la pasión de las personas por defender sus parejas favoritas y como defendían a sus personajes favoritos, se lo tomaron casi casi personal.

En fin, a lo que quiero llegar es a decir un gracias. Gracias inmenso por leer mis historias y gracias a la vida por encontrar un lugar donde el amor (si, amor) por una serie es tan bien comprendido y compartido. Cada vez que leo un comentario o me entero que mi historia fue leida, eso me da más animos para continuar escribiendo porque asise que existen personas que comparten mis mismas ideas y comprenden la desesperación por otro capitulo. Yo como muchos, me pasaba noches integras leyendo un fanfic que me gustaba sin importarme que al dia siguiente tuviera muchas cosas que hacer, estoy segura que a más de uno le paso lo mismo que a mi. El decir "solo un capitulo más y me duermo" y que luego este se conviertan en 20 y luego vuelvas a la página y leas otro, por lo menos a mí me a pasado.

Espero no haberlos cansado, pero era algo que necesitaba expresar.

Volviendo al fic. El titulo más allá de tener un significado dentro de la historia, es una palabra que me gusto. Una amiga mía la menciono y me encanto como sonaba. Esa es la razón principal por la que el fic se titula así. Pero de no titularse "Paprika" se titularía algo así como "razones" o "motivos" porque es mi intención el quizá explorar un poco las razones por la que existe el amor, los celos, la soledad. Creo que para todo acto existe una razón aparente a veces, escondida en otros casos, o inexplicable en muchos. No estoy de acuerdo con la premisa de que "y de repente se dio cuenta de que la ( lo) amaba y que siempre la ( lo) había amado", por lo menos no en un amor que vale la pena o que sea creíble. Para las personas que quizá esperan que Vegeta de pronto note lo hermosa que es Milk y que repentinamente no pueda dejar de pensar en ella, quizá los decepcione un poco. Considero también que un amor de antología contiene sufrimiento, y es una razón importante por la que existe. De no existir lo contrario al amor ¿Cómo sabríamos lo que es? Además, y esto lo lei en muchos fics, cuando hay dos personas felices o medianamente felices, siempre hay un tercero que no lo es tanto. La naturaleza del hombre siempre lo obliga a querer aquello que no puede tener.

Esta vez creo que si me excedí en los comentarios, pero si llegaste hasta aquí gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
